


Saved

by Martyann2004



Category: Greek and Roman Mythology
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cutting, Dark, F/M, Romance, Suicidal Thoughts, With A Twist, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:29:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martyann2004/pseuds/Martyann2004
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Did you do anything? Did I do anything? Henry, though only in High School, is forced to make an assumption about one of his classmates fates; will he risk it or walk on by like her life was never his problem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Why?

**Author's Note:**

> Hey you guys! It's been a while but my main story on Hades and Persephone, I'm going to take a break on that. But this story is literally only going to be 3 short chapters. Very quick story to write, but of course there are warnings for this story. If you have any depression, thoughts of suicide, or anything else, then please do not read this story. It's doesn't go into deep detail, but please do not read this if you are having thoughts of risking your life. You are worth so much and God love you inside and out (please don't hate me for my religion, I just want everyone to know that your always loved). Well on with the story, enjoy.
> 
> -Marty

Chapter 1: Why?

"Henry how did the football team do last night," ask Josh. I glanced up from my half eaten turkey sandwich and put my attention towards the Stick we guys call Josh.

"Dude, please were the Killer Wolfs. I mean we've won every game this year, how do you think we did," I sarcastically responded. Josh raised his bleach blonde eyebrows and rolled his baby blue eyes. "Ok fine we lost by one touch down."

"See now that makes more sense, only the track team pulls it off every single time," boasted Josh. I propped my muscular arms on the lunch table and just slowly nodded. "What?"

"Nothing, I'm just agreeing with you. I mean last time when you ran by that bush and got your pants pulled off, really shows that the track team pulls it all off every time," I countered.

His lightly tanned faced, started to burn a flame red as he interjected, "That was ripped off, not pulled off."

I pulled myself away from the table and stretched back my arms, tasting every sweet crack of my bones go through out my body. "Patato, Potato."

Before Josh could throw in some comment, a high pitched preppy voice caught my attention. "Oh my gosh Kate I love your shoes." I turned myself in my chair to have a glance at whose words that came from. It only took a moment to spot Stephanie Rose; tall, petit, red headed firework. She was only a sophomore, but everyone loved her, she was a stranger to practically no one. For the girls they all wanted to have her shinning personality, and well just between the guys, we all wanted a little piece of her. But she would always have it all, even now with a full lunch table surrounding her, she had it made.

Though at that very moment I didn't know why my attention came to her, but then after her next sentence I understood perfectly why in that moment I was meant to hear her very words. "Hey guys, what would you do if you found me hung by my own self?"

Her prissy little friend Taylor spoke first, "Well take your cute clothes, duh Seph," she causal joked. The whole table agreed, while they all burst into uncontrollable laughter.

My fist clenched, and my stomach turned in multiple ways. She smiled at the comment and joined along in the laughter, but if you really watched her, you saw the truth; how she grasped her legs trying to hold herself from racing away, how she bit the bottom of her full lip holding back the tears, and how she boomed with uncountable laughter, faking every sound.

"Henry," a voice from what seemed like a far off place called to me. I turned back in my seat to find Josh staring me down. "You ok?"

Pure anxiety rushed through my veins, creating me to squirm in my seat. I slipped my fingers through my knotted blonde hair and asked, "Did you hear what Stephanie said?"

Josh glanced over my shoulder, to look at Stephanie three yards away. "What? About the whole hanging thing? Sure, why do you ask?"

"Well don't you think she's kind of serious," I lightly questioned.

Josh looked back again and replied, "I guess not, I mean it's Miss Sunshine. Why would she ever want to end it?"

I myself took a double take, and answered faintly to Josh, "I don't know."


	2. Courage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can we always face the dark truth?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I actually finished chapter two in two days, woo! But ok this is a more dark chapter, like I said before if you have any thoughts of suicide, then please don't read this. This story is mainly meant for people to help others who might hurt themselves. Also there is three allusions in this, two are obvious but the other one kind of is, if you really think about it. I hope you learn and enjoy!
> 
> -Marty

Chapter 2: Courage 

My hand hesitated at the handle of the door. Should I? What if it's wrong? What if… I have to stop this fear, just do it. With all the bravely I gained over the last 17 years, I finally used it to tug on the handle and lightly pushed the door open. Then I cautiously walked inside, hoping to find him alone. Because I knew in my heart that I couldn't scrap up the guts to come in here again and tell Mr. Jones my thoughts on Stephanie.

As soon as I enter the room, a blast of sweet rip apples hits my mouth, bringing drool to my lips. I quickly wiped it away, and turned my head to find Mr. Jones casually lounging at his light maple desk that had clutter everywhere on it. "Hey Henry, what brings you in here," he piped.

I went straight through the student desks and plopped down on the one nearest to him, then glanced back at the closed-door to make sure they were alone. "Umm, do you know Stephanie Rose?" I asked with a pitchy voice.

He studied me for a moment, then propped his long, lean legs on his desk and wrapped his hands behind his neck. "Yeah, why what's going on?"

I looked back at the tall door with a small rectangular window; maybe I should make something up and leave? "I've just been considering asking her out, and I wanted to know if you had some advice on how to go about that?"

His eye contact broke mine and his vision went right past me, to something that even if I turned around, I wouldn't be able to see it. "What did she do," he asked after a minute of silence.

My heart jumped with shock, "How did you know?"

With his gaze still averted from mine, he let out a faint but noticeable laugh. "Answer me first, and then I'll give you my answer."

For some reason my eyes began to water like I would drown out tomorrow. "Seph asked her lunch table two days ago if she hung herself, if they would care or not. I know it's a poor fact to go on but the way her face sank at her friends careless comments, just made me wonder."

He stayed completely still in his chair, if someone walked in, they would easily mistake him for a statue, a thing of death, an unreal creature. But after a long time of silence he finally spoke these words, "Why are you telling me this?"

That's when I broke, I pounced from my seat and slammed my fists to the desk, "Damn it Teach! I'm trying to tell this info and you keep on throwing crap questions in my way! I mean what the hell! But here, you want to know why I'm telling you this? Because she human, because I'm an idiot that cares, because for some irritating reason I give a crap about this girl. I care about her future, I care about their futures," I yelled as I gesture to the students behind the door. "Teach I don't want this to end out like Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold, I just don't."

My heart slammed against my chest and the adrenaline still rushed through my hardened veins, after a while I turned back to my teacher and noticed regret lingering in his hazel eyes. "I only ask the questions because I want to hear what I already know."

My mind was spinning and my legs burned with desire to leave and forget that Stephanie Rose ever existed, but I couldn't go back now. "What? I don't…"

"To keep the story short, I was in high school, senior year. I had overheard a girl make a comment about wishing she could die right then and there. I thought I should say something, but I let my knowledge slip through the cracks. It wasn't till a week later did I hear that the girl hung herself, by her own belt, in her bedroom." He dazed off again and started to quietly sing the lyrics to Goodbye. "'Everything is worthless, no one who wants me to stay,' everything might have been worthless to her, but man did I want her to stay. I so badly wish I could turn the clock and save her. But hey, only a few of us got the guts."

I soaked in his words, and took in even the sensory around me. The room covered with posters, head to toe. But on poster stuck out to me, 'you only get one life, don't waste it.' "What if she's not like the girl you knew, what if it was just a joke and my observations were off," I questioned.

My teacher slid his feet off his desk and stood up, so he could match my height. "It might have been nothing, but if it was something as fatal as risking her life, then just by doing this, you will have saved that girl." With that he came around the desk and placed his strong firm hand on my shoulder. "You did the right thing, and I only wish I had guts like that in High school, I only wish," he praised.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

The steel became warm in my small hands, as I adjusted it to fit in between my fingers. I pulled back my long amber sweater and soaked in the cuts before me. 'What would you do?' 'Take your clothes, duh.' I swallowed back the tears and in one fluid motion brought the blade to my already damaged skin.

The instant the blade of steel hit my arm, was the instant the crimson blood started to flow. As the snake slithered down my arm, I let out a sign of relief. I knew this was wrong, but somewhere in my mind it felt so right. It sewed up the open wound, it covered up the abandonment I faced everyday with my mother leaving me day in and day out. It healed the wound from the parents I lost long ago, it did something, and it lasted the longest. It healed me for the moment.

My mind snapped out of its trance when my home phone chirped, calling out to the house that it has a caller on the line. I threw the blade down and swiftly went over to the phone and picked it up. "Hello, this is Seph! Who am I speaking to," I asked in my fake perky voice.

"Hello Miss Rose, this is the councilor Mr. Jones calling. I was wondering if you could meet me in my office after school for an important meeting," he said with a crack in his voice.

I lightly tugged on my sleeve and fidgeted with the items around me. "Umm may I ask why?"

"I will explain to you tomorrow, thank for your time Miss Rose," he quickly responded then hung up on the other line.

 

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

I adjusted my flowered print top and brushed my fingers through my red curly hair, as I waited to be invited in to Mr. Jones room. What does he want? Does he know the truth about me? The door opened at that moment and standing there was a tall skinny teacher with dark hair and youthful blue eyes. Well I guess my question will be answered.

"Stephanie," he asked as he tried to prop open the door for me.

I only nodded in response and walked right past him into his room, as if were a ghost. I heard the faint click of the door behind me and the clamping of shoes coming up from behind me. "Please take a seat Stephanie."

I found the closest desk to his and sat down backwards on the chair, so I was facing him. As he was settling himself, I examined the room before me. It was odd, it literally looked like a classroom and a teenager's room mashed together in one. I thought a councilor's office was supposed to have a chair and pretty colors in the background.

My mind broke when he finally asked the question I had been dying to know, "Do you want to know why you're here?" I again nodded for him to continue on with the topic. "Well a day or two ago, a student came in here and reported that you made a comment about risking your life. Did you ask your table what they would do if you hanged yourself willingly?" he questioned in a curious voice.

My mouth dropped open, and my eyes bulged out of my head, as my lungs constricted in my chest. "Who told you? Was it one of my friends?"

"No, the person who told me has no contact with you and wishes to remain unrecognized. Now Miss Rose I'm only asking you this because I care for your safety and the safety of others, have you had suicidal thoughts?"

My tight lungs finally break free of its chain and begin to give air back to my body. I break my gaze with Mr. Jones and look down at my cover arms, while I hear him rummaging through some lunch sack. After another second I fixed my eyes back on his and did something I never thought I would ever do. "What do you think," I said while pushing up my sleeves to reveal the cuts.

His face held shock while he had his teeth already sunken into his red rip apple, but for some reason his face didn't mirror his eyes that showed no surprise what so ever in the matter.

He finally took a bite out of the apple and though he was still chewing gave me another question, "May you please tell me why you cut yourself?"

A tear rolled down my cheek as I thought of why I cut myself. "Why do I cut myself? Why? Why in hell, would I not," my voice began to shout. "My Dad left my Mother and me when I was 7, my Mother is workaholic, and I'm so bitterly alone! No one gives a damn about me and I just want to die so I don't have to feel this way anymore! There, there's your truth!" Tear raced faster down my ruined face. I quickly wiped some away and continued on, "Three years, three years of hints and obvious displays of my scars and wounds but no one until now gave a second thought about me, no one."

My eye sight was completely lost in my river of tears; I couldn't see anything except my sorrow. I let my eyes drift close as I feel a warm embrace wrap around my neck, "You're not alone anymore kid, never again."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed! And here were the three allusions:
> 
> -Eric Harris and Dylan Klebold: These were two teenagers that got bullied, no one tried to save them. So they paired up together and killed 12 people, then themselves.
> 
> -Goodbye: It's a song about a kid talking about suicide and why their committing it.
> 
> -The Apple: The apple is known for its knowledge; so when Henry walked in there and smelt apples, it was supposed to represent the knowledge he would share. Then when the teacher took a bite of the apple, it represented how he gained this new knowledge of Stephanie.
> 
> So the next chapter should be soon, I will only add two more, so short and sweet. And please if you or anyone you know has thoughts of suicide, then please call 1-800-273-8255.


	3. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even when it's hard, you must always try again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey you guys, sorry about posting this late, but here's chapter three and I know I said three chapters but there is a few things I want to get in first. So enjoy, this chapter its clean.
> 
> -Marty

Chapter 3: Trust

"Trust me Stephanie," Mr. Jones said, as he held out his extend arms from behind me. My body stiffened and my heart beated fast, with each moment that passed.

I finally stretched out my arms, focusing on the pull in each muscle. I inhaled the cool crisp air, letting it fill my lungs and refresh my already tense body. I slowly pressed my heel into the carpeted floor below me, sky blue; it's a sky blue carpet. I'm in the sky, in the clouds. I'm fine, I'm safe, and I'm with someone I trust. As I let my body lean backwards, the fear returned. I jumped back onto the balls of my feet and let out a disappointed cry, "I'm sorry, I just can't."

The hands that held my shaken face, stayed strong and obedient to me, as I bit my tongue trying to hold back the tears of failure. "I tried, I really did."

A gentle hand slowly circled the middle of my back, "its ok, we'll get it next time," Mr. Jones replied reassuringly.

I kept my back arched and held my drooped head. "What if I never get it? What if I'm a lost cause, what if I'm always afraid," my voice began to rise as the words flew out of my mouth, "what if I'm the unattached, the unwanted, the unloved, what if…."

His warm hand left my back and he moved in front of me and bent down till he reached my level, and lifted my heart-shaped face up, so he could stare into my light blue eyes. "What if you're wrong," he asked in the most serious voice, I had ever heard.

My eyes started to water and I coughed out, "Then that would be the best moment of my life. To know I was wrong about what I said." A small smile spread a crossed his face, allowing his dimples to peek through.

He let go of my face and pushed his hands against his knees to pull himself up. "Try again," he said while holding out his arms once more.

I stood up after him and took a step back and turned around. I inhaled deeply and forced my attention on the poster in front of me. The poster had a Pakistan green background with a shadow of Peter Pan in a forest shade. On the poster were the words that every child knew when they were growing up, "All the world is made of faith, and trust, and pixie dust."

With those words, I let go and put my faith into gravity and put my trust into Mr. Jones promise, to catch me.

********************************************************************************************************************************************************

"Hi I'm Henry, hey Henry here, dude I'm Henry who are you," I said in front of the schools fingerprinted mirror. I let out a sigh of irritation and tried again, "Hi Stephanie, I'm Henry. I'm the guy who told Mr. Jones that you were suicidal." Ug no, she would slap me in the face right then and there. Just say hi and go, just say hi and go.

I finally caught my breath and started to make my way to the wooden door that led into the hallway, where Mr. Jones room was. Right as I entered the bare hallway, I heard Mr. Jones voice next to me, "So you're going to meet her today?"

I kept my eyes on the rusted lockers in front of me, "You're sure she's getting better?"

"The Phoenix has already crashed and burned, it's now time for it to rise out of the flames and start anew." I rubbed my hand along my bumpy arm and took a deep breath. "Henry just meet her, I know you've been dying to, so has she."

"Why does she want to meet me? She doesn't even know me," I asked while turning my head to seeing Mr. Jones discolored face.

His voice cracked with laughter and he raised his eyebrows at me, "Oh come on Henry, you saved her. Of course she wants to meet you!"

Now it was my turn to laugh, "You're wrong."

He turned his head a little, while his face began to pull together in a question mark. "How so," he asked.

I took a step towards Mr. Jones and stared him down with a smile spreading across my face, "We saved her."

He mirrors my smile and glances past my shoulder at something behind me. Keeping his gaze off of mine he leaned into my ear and whispered, "Here's your chance to meet your future best friend." I looked over my shoulder to see at the beginning of the long hallway, a petit girl, with strawberry blonde hair and flowered design dress that had some pink roses on it.

When she came close enough, she called out, "Am I interrupting?"

I turned my body to face her and causally replied, "Of course not, Mr. Jones and I were just thinking about grabbing a bite to eat. You wanna to join us?"

She gave me an unsure look, "Really? But we don't even know each other."

"I'm Henry," I greeted, while holding out my over-sized hand to her dainty one.

She cautiously took a hold of my hand, and when she touched it, I felt a little wave of electricity race throughout my body. I so badly wanted to pull her into a lifesaving bear hug and tell her that she will be safe and forever loved, but I couldn't do that, not now. Until then I would take in her sweet earthy fragrance and enjoy her soft smile that danced across her face, whenever she felt true happiness.

"I'm…"

"Stephanie," I said cutting her off. "I've seen you in school and I was hoping to meet you."

Her cheeks turned a rosy pink and her eyes inverted down sheepishly, "Why thank you."

"You're welcome; I'm glad I finally got to meet you, I would have been quite crushed to not see or ever meet your shinning face." I noticed the hint of water forming in her eyes, all I could think was, it's ok, were here. We'll keep you safe, I promise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please call 1-800 273 8255, if you need help. I might actually post again this weekend because a scene in this chapter was taken out for the next chapter, so we'll see. Your all loved. :)


	4. Mother

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It gets better, but love still feels like a lost cause. I'm not even sure what love really is."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry forgot to edit before I posted this, but here is chapter 4! Hope you enjoy! It's fairly clean, there is fighting but nothing physical.
> 
> -Marty

I try my hardest not to shove the juicy hamburger into my itty bitty mouth, I work my best to savor the meaty flavor dancing across my tongue and the American cheese that makes my mouth water, as I devour it.

"Ah-thel-fee," I glance up and notice both Mr. Jones and Henry wide-eying my poor eating manners.

I give a hard stare at the friend I made a month ago and playfully growl, "Shut up aderfos."

Henry rolls his eyes and over-eagerly replies, "Well then."

For some odd reason I smiled, not the smile that you get when someone makes a joke, the smile that is made of pure joy and love that only people can create. I looked back and forth between the two, and I couldn't help the fact that I loved, loving them.

"What no roll of the eyes Seph," asked Henry, who was ready for a teenage show down.

I let out a slight laugh and replied, "Not today my friend."

He let out snort of amusement, then glance down at his golden watch, "Crap, I got to go."

My spirits faltered and I felt the displeasure burning in my stomach. "Can't you stay Henry," I lightly plead.

He gave me a heartfelt chuckle and replied, "Sorry kid, I got football practice tomorrow and summers coming up. I mean these bad boys don't build themselves." Then he rolled up his sleeves and showed off his "guns of steel", to us.

Mr. Jones and I broke down into laughter at his "guns of steel". He rolled his eyes at us and playfully returned, "Bitches."

We broke down even harder and my laugh started to sound like a dying cat. "Beautiful laugh, Seph," Henry sarcastically added.

I waved my hand at him and got out between breaths, "Just go."

After Henry left, we went back to small talk as the diner slowly stated to become emptier, as the night went on.

"I better go Stephanie," Mr. Jones said while glancing at his watch. "I'll pick you up at twelve so we can go to that therapy group."

I let out a groan of displeasure, "Do I have to go?"

"Well, I think it will help. You know, to meet someone with the same reasons or thoughts as you use to."

My teeth sank into my lower lip and I thought things over for a minute. "There's probably no one like me, everyone had been abused, and I've just been neglected."

Mr. Jones leaned across the gray spectacled table and took a hold of my hand that rested on the smooth surface. "You know the world has been around for quite a while, you're not the only one who has been over looked by a parent."

"As I do." I simply say.

He raised his eyebrows in question at me. "I'm better Mr. Jones, but I still have trouble going home at night, the feelings rush back."

"Well if you ever need me, just give me a call. Night or day, got it?" he said with a smile. I nodded my head. "Good, well I got to go, I'll see you tomorrow." He squeezed my hand once more then walked out of the restaurant, into the night.

*^*^*^*^*

I reached in my bag and dug around for the house key, as I headed up the concrete path that led to the back of my house. I finally felt the cool smooth key in my grasp, sharp blades and blood parades; I shook the tempting thought from my head and brought myself back to reality. It's only a few hours in hell Seph, don't be afraid.

I inhaled a deep breath and shoved the key in the silver lock and turned it sharply to the right, till a faint click was made. After I pulled the key out, my thumb hesitated on the handle for second, then I pushed it open to have the smell of dust hit my nose.

When I locked the door, I turned around to find the bare kitchen occupied by my mother. She sat on the bar stool and held a wine glass and slowly tilted her head back to catch every last drop of her red wine. My stomach knotted, I didn't want to see her, and I never did, but not now.

I started to pull off my converse. My task broke when I felt an unwanted gaze on me; I glared up and saw the devil himself glaring back at me. "What's with the attitude? No hello or hi for your mother," she bitterly snapped.

Oh now you notice me. I match her harden eyes for a moment before spiting back a distasteful hello. I noticed her eyes change of a split second, then return back to their cold self.

"Something wrong?" she asked with a hint of concern.

A small dry laugh went off in my head, everything's always been wrong, haven't you noticed mother? "No I'm fine," I lie through my teeth.

She eyed me for a moment more, before focusing her attention on the empty glass in front of her. "I made you your favorite, chocolate cake with extra chocolate frosting on top," she piped, creating the lifeless room to linger with light for a moment.

My mouth gaped open and finally that little piece of sanity broke inside me, like a candle finally being blown out. "What the hell mom, I'm allergic to chocolate!"

My mother's eyes snapped back to me and whatever life was there before left in an instant. "You don't talk to me that way, young lady."

Say you're sorry Seph; just go upstairs to your room. Don't encounter. But the puny half-heart over ruled my mind. "Then what way do I talk to you!"

She pounced up from the bar stool and took a step in my direction, while clenching her fist in frustration, "The way a daughter would talk to mother…"

"What Mother! What daughter even! I mean what mother doesn't even remember that her daughter is allergic to chocolate or that her birthday is in the spring or, hell, that I've been seeing a therapist for the last few months because I feel so freaking alone," I interjected.

"Therapist?! I give you food, clothes, a place to live, I give you everything!"

"Oh yeah you give me everything all right! You give me the guts to go to school with a tank top and show off my hand made cuts!" I bark, while I flash my mother a look at my wounded skin.

My mother stood there for a minute, shaking from complete rage. "I am your mother, and you will never cut yourself again or show off your marks anywhere ever again. Now go to your room!" she sternly said while trying to control herself.

"Please, you were a mother back when I was seven. When I used to eat chocolate cake and wear pink every day to school. But ever since dad left you're nothing but empty and…"

In one fluid motion she picked up the wine glass and threw near my bare feet, "Don't you dare mention that jack-ass name, I am nothing like your father! I didn't leave you!"

I stared at her for a long hard moment, then barley above a whisper, I said, "You did mentally." And with that I dashed up stairs, leaving my mother frozen in place.

When I reached my room and locked my door, I flung myself on the bed and began to cry, like no tomorrow. After a minute, I pulled myself from my bed and threw some clothes in a bag, grabbed some shoes, and crawled out the window and down the tree. When I hit the ground, I headed right to Henry's house.

*^*^*^*^*

Just like in the old movies, I picked up a small, smooth rock and threw it with decent force to Henry's window on the second floor. Right as the stone bounced off the window, a light lit up in the bedroom.

I took a hold of my t-shirt and twisted it with anticipation. Please don't send me away Henry, please. You and Mr. Jones are all I have. After a minute of standing in the cool night, the window finally slide open, and out popped Henry's blonde little head.

"Who's out there," he called quietly out into the night.

"Henry it's me!" I watch his face shift from a look of unsure to something lighter, more relaxed and easy going.

He let out a cool crisp chuckle and sarcastically replies into the night, "That narrows it down."

"Henry," I cry, while I roll my watery eyes. Please Henry, be serious for a moment! I'm on the verge of tears.

"Gosh I'm kidding Seph, hold on. Go to the front," he says and then closes the window softly.

I take a deep breath and think for a moment before I race to his door. I study his simple two story house and think of the difference between our two homes. His is bright and welcoming, with roses blooming from spring and unshielded frames, opening up to all. Mine was empty, except for the hidden, dark, shameful secrets that my family has always buried in the backyard. You need to leave, don't drown him in your bitter past. Don't be such a selfish little girl Stephanie.

I should run back home, bring the blade to my arm and move on, but I couldn't do that. I needed him, even if it was selfish, I needed Henry.

I pick up my feet and dash towards the concrete steps and the red oak door; flying right into the arms of my best friend, who just opened the door. His makes a grunt of surprise but then takes his arms and wraps me into him. "You ok?" he whispers softly into my ear.

My body soaks in his warmth and sweet embrace, and I nearly get lost in his forest scent, until I realize he just asked me a question, "Yeah, I'm fine," I muffle to his t-shirt.

"Seph, do you honestly think I'm going to believe that," he says with a serious ring at the end.

I pulled an away from his chest, but I stay in his embrace, "can you just pretend you believe me, just for now?"

His face tightens and his eyes darken with uncertainty, "Seph…"

"Please Henry, I'm fine. I just needed a break from my mom," I quickly interjected.

Our eyes break when he glances up at his house light, right as the light hits his eyes, I can feel surprise spread throughout my body. If you looked close enough, you could see the droplets forming in his eyes, why does he make me feel so terrible and great at the same time?

He looks back at me with his gorgeous blue eyes, he bends down to my ear and whispers, "Just remember Seph that I'm always here for you." His hot breath and words linger in mind.

"I know," but the truth was, I never knew, and I wanted to bawl the syntax river from just hearing those perfect words.

A slight breeze brushed against my face as he pulled away from me. We stared at each other for a minute before Henry broke the silence, "So you wanna stay the night, I can sleep on floor, and you can take the bed?"

My lips pressed against one another, while the corners rose in defeat, "Yeah, thanks Henry, that sounds nice."

Our smiles reflected one another and he stepped aside and gestured me into the house. I walked inside, and right as I stepped on the title floor, I felt the heat and passion of love in this house. And I knew somewhere in a deep corner of the house was a piece of me, growing and blooming into a love I never thought would ever blossom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you guys enjoyed, please comment, follow, etc. Let me know of any ideas! Also let me know if you think I should bump the rating up. Thanks and here's the number as always, 1-800-273-8255. Love you all!

**Author's Note:**

> If you or someone you know has thoughts of suicide, please call 1 800 273 8255. Yes it is a real number, please call if you need to receive care. I should post this weekend and I do have an OTP that I'm on chapter 3 for. Love you guys!
> 
> -Marty


End file.
